Forbidden Fantasies
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: Grissom, Sara, Greg, and Chocolate Cupcakes. What more could you ask for? Grissom/Sara with some Greg thrown in for extra humor.


Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own CSI. However, I find great pleasure in playing with the characters.

* * *

I was passing down the hallway when I heard my name being said. _What?_ Entering the break room, I saw Greg, leaning back in a chair with his eyes closed. Shift was already coming near an end, and the room was empty except for him.

I walked over to Greg, intending to say something (what exactly, I don't know) when I suddenly stopped in my tracks as I listened to the words coming from his mouth.

"Mmm, yeah… looks so good. Oh, yeah… give it to me, Sara." This statement ended with Greg licking his lips.

Motionless, I stood.

"You tease! I want it… just a little. Uh-huh, that's right. So good… tastes so good," he moaned.

Finally, I found my voice as Greg said, "That's how I like it, Sara. You know how to make it good… real good."

"GREG!" I yelled.

The chair fell with a loud thud as he opened his eyes. "Hey, Sara. What's up?" he asked, slightly disoriented from being jerked awake from his dream.

_Was he really going to pretend that I didn't just walk in on…_ I shuddered, not wanting to finish my thought. "You were… talking out loud, Greg. Saying my name," I added, trying to jog his memory.

The look on Greg's face would have been comical (it was the perfect mixture of 'Oh, shit!' and 'Please, don't hurt me!') if I hadn't already been upset with him.

Greg recovered quickly though, "Oh, that…"

"Yeah, that," I repeated dryly.

"Well, see about that… I was dreaming about you, Sara," he started.

My eyes flashed, causing Greg to make a wise decision and back his chair further away.

He placed his hands up, palms facing outwards. "What I meant was that I was dreaming about those cupcakes you made."

"Cupcakes?" I echoed. The tone of my voice displayed my disbelief and surprise.

Greg continued, "Yeah, cupcakes. I was thinking about those that you made for us a couple of nights ago. My mouth's practically watering right now, thinking about the absolutely perfect rich texture of the chocolate-y goodness and then the frosting… the frosting, Sara! I _adore_ homemade cream cheese frosting." He licked his lips, as if in memory.

For a few moments, I was slightly mollified, since it didn't hurt that Greg's praise of my newfound cooking abilities _was_ highly flattering. My left hand was resting on my stomach, which was no longer flat. Ever since I learned I was pregnant, I had been in this total nesting mode type thing. Part of my nesting syndrome meant that I had decided to tackle the task (something I had always deemed nearly impossible) of becoming a good cook. Gil had even started calling me Betty Crocker. Both Gil and the lab were the lucky guinea pigs of my experiments (or, well, unlucky ones if I took in consideration that they had to suffer through my earlier, less successful attempts).

Greg's compliments had succeeded in distracting me but only momentarily because my mind refocused on his earlier words. My eyes narrowed. "Wait a second… what was that about me teasing you and giving it to you?"

"Oh, that." He waved off my accusation like it was some pesky fly. "There was only one cupcake left, and I had it in my hand about to eat when you stole it from me, saying that you were hungry. However, I –with my superior manly skills –stole it back from you and devoured it before you could blink." Greg flashed a quick grin at me.

I stepped forward and smacked him none too gently on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

Rolling my eyes at him (so much for his 'superior manly skills'), I said, "It was because you stole my cupcake!"

"Sara, it was just a dream. And if we're getting technical you took it from me first," Greg said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, it was _my _baking ingredients that made that damn cupcake," I muttered darkly as I added, "that is, if we're getting _technical_ about it." My mind shifted again and I thought of Greg's explanation once more. I decided that I believed him. Greg wouldn't be foolish enough to be daydreaming about me –especially at the lab. Gil would kill him, happily. Since I became pregnant, his alpha male protectiveness had skyrocketed dramatically. It was kind of sweet actually.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, Gil strolled into the break room. His face broke into a smile when he saw me.

I met him halfway, letting him wrap an arm around my waist as I rested my head lightly on his shoulder.

He acknowledged Greg with a quick nod and 'hello' before asking me, "Are you ready to go home, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. See you later, Greg," I said, before turning with Gil to head toward the exit of the break room. I continued, a bit wickedly, "I was thinking that I might make some cupcakes tomorrow…"

I could hear Greg's groan from inside the break room, but I ignored it as Gil and I walked down the hall.

"Any particular reason? Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he quickly added.

"Not really. Greg just mentioned something about cupcakes."

"Those you made a few days ago were particularly delicious," Gil said.

I smiled my thanks as I lightly trailed a finger down his arm that held me to him. "If you're lucky, I might even feed the cupcakes to you… in bed."

"Mmm, sounding better and better all the time," he murmured, tickling me with his beard as he nuzzled the side of my neck. We were already in the parking lot by this time. "Think we can break out the chocolate fudge sauce, too?" he asked, opening the passenger side door and helping me into his Denali.

"That's what led to my current state," I responded, pointing to my expanding belly.

Gil chuckled.

Before he shut the door, I teased, "Maybe... if you're lucky."

_xxx_

_Back in the break room…_

As soon as we were out of sight, Greg let out a sigh of relief. Whoo, he thought to himself, that was close! Good thing, I'm super fast on my feet and can lie so well!

* * *

A/N: Written about 4 in the morning Saturday while watching infomercials (Hey, don't judge me! There's nothing else on at that hour) while also craving some chocolate cupcakes! So basically don't be too surprised if I come out with more crazy, random stories due to my insomnia. Oh, reviews… I'm going to make those cupcakes (chocolate with cream cheese frosting) sometime today… I'll send you one virtually if you review.


End file.
